


merry christmas in the lost cities

by innocent_bean



Category: Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger
Genre: Chistmas, Don't Read This, My First Fanfic, Other, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Why Did I Write This?, cringy, i can explain, i needed fliping grammerly to write this, i suck at spelling, who needs sleep?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:17:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22060123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innocent_bean/pseuds/innocent_bean
Summary: Sophie misses her family
Relationships: Sophie Foster/Fitz Vacker
Kudos: 6





	merry christmas in the lost cities

**Author's Note:**

> hope yall enjoy

Sophie woke up in the morning with a sudden realization. She checked the date on her i-pod and the glowing screen proved it was December 25. Sophie knew what day it was. It was Christmas morning and, due to not living with humans there was no celebration. In the lost cities, people went to work and didn't even know what they were missing. Sophie however, did know exactly what all the elves were missing, they were missing the best part of the year. The elves were missing Christmas.

In the forbidden cities right now, Amy was unwrapping presents. Sophie knew how ridiculous it must seem to her friends but Christmas was a huge part of childhood for Sophie. Walking to the living room and seeing her presents, unwrapping presents while her mother and father snaped the camera, and the unforgettable joy of giving and getting presents was hard to not miss. Trying hard not to cry, Sophie got up and dressed. Sophies' imparter rang and it was Fitz. "is it ok if I come over? we should do cognate practice." he asked."sure" she said. It might help to explain what Christmas was to Fitz.

When Fitz arrived Sophie was really trying hard not to cry."Sophie?" Fitz said."What's wrong? You look so depressed." Sophie looked away. "it's really stupid" Sophie warned. "Sophie, if your upset about it it's not stupid." Fitz said. "Tell me what is, please Sophie."Fitz pleaded."do you know what Christmas is?" Sophie asked."it's a human holiday, right?" he asked. Sophie nodded. "Christmas is a holiday I used to celebrate with my human parents. it's a holiday that you celebrate by staying home with family and giving presents"Sophie explained."Do you miss Christmas?"Fitz said."No, I miss my family."Sophie replied. And after that Sophie stayed silent and sobbed on Fitz's shoulder


End file.
